1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a melting and filling device able to melt a non-ferrous alloy lump and fill the melted alloy into a mold when casting a non-ferrous alloy, by a simple process without consuming an excess amount of the non-ferrous alloy lump and without accompanying any decomposition.
2. Prior Art
A work for melting a non-ferrous alloy lump and filling it into a mold has so far been carried out through the following processes (1) to (3).
(1) A process in which a non-ferrous alloy ingot (including a return material) is melted by a melting furnace.
(2) A process in which a molten metal obtained by the melting process is once pooled in a separate furnace or ladle.
(3) A process in which a required amount of molten metal is taken out of the pooled molten metal and filled into a mold.